Avatar: The Next Generation
by FatalAssassin18
Summary: 100 years since peace had emerged into the whole nation thanks to Aang. But when Aang got struck by lightning while in the Avatar State in Ba sing se the cycle of Avatars had skipped making the new Avatar an Earth bender. The life of the young Avatar.
1. Rebirth

**Avatar: The Next Generation**

Chapter 1: Rebirth

**I would like everyone to know that I do not own Avatar this is just a fanfic from what I think would be a good story. I hope you like it and review so I can decide if I should continue the story. **

**Prologue**

It has been 100 years since Avatar Aang defeated Firelord Ozai and saved the world from total destruction. Since then the world has been living in an era of peace. Azula and Ozai were imprisoned and watched over 24/7 by the best guards in the Earth Kingdom after they were moved to some place the fire nation wouldn't decide to help them. After the war ended, Aang and Katara were married and had 4 children who all turned out to be Airbenders. Sokka and Suki decided to move back to the Southern Water Tribe after they had heard Sokka and Katara's Gran-Gran had passed. Zuko became the new Firelord, and he and Aang made the world a peaceful place together. Toph went back to her family and decided to teach as a master earth bender, and have a little fun on the side by defending her title as the blind bandit. But things don't last forever. As 100 years passed, Aang died peacefully in his sleep, but after the incident in Ba Sing Se and Aang was struck by lightning while in the Avatar State the cycle of Avatars had skipped, and a new Avatar was born in the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**in the Omashu hospital**

"Push, honey, push," said Manu.

"Ahhhh!" Mana said screaming.

"Its almost out. I can see his head," the doctor said happily. Mana pushed until she could barely breath. Then the room grew silent, and the only thing heard was the joyful sound of a babies cry. Mana began crying.

"We did it honey," she said with a happy tone.

"Congratulations Mana, you have a very healthy baby boy. I sense great things from this one" said the doctor.

"What should we name him Manu?"

"I think his name should be....." Suddenly there was a loud thump making the door collapse in the hospital. A nurse ran in the room where Mana and Manu held their baby.

"Please, you have to get out of here. The Southern Raiders are coming and they're looking for you Manu." Manu's eyes widened and he knew exactly what was going on.

"Nurse please take our son and get him to the castle's special defense room asap" said Manu.

"Right away Your Majesty," said the nurse. Manu looked at his wife with a smirk on his face. A tear fell down Mana's face. Manu wiped the tear, gave her a kiss, and rushed out of the door.

Manu hurried stealthily to the castle so as not to draw the attention of the Southern Raiders. He finally made it to the castle to prepare his men for battle. "Manu you're here, thank goodness. I thought they had found you," said a woman by the defense room door.

"Anya, tell the men to gather in the defense room," said Manu. He appeared serious while looking out the window, then to Anya. "We're in for the fight of our lives."

* * *

**Nurse's POV**

**in the mid of the city**

"Don't worry little one we are almost to the cas-" a bolt of fire suddenly flew out in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't you know its not safe to be walking around during a raid," the raider said with a smirk on his face. The raider looked into the Nurse's arms and saw the child. His eyes widened. "Who is that in your hands," he asked.

"Please, I don't want any trouble. You can't hurt this child, please just let us go," the nurse said with fear in her tone.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you, but I want the child." The nurse's eyes widened and she ran, trying to escape the raider. He chased her to a dead end. The nurse knew this was the end and started to cry.

"Please, I beg you, do not harm this child. Please," said the nurse.

"I will not harm the child, but there will be consequences for running from me." The raider charged up fire in his hand as if he were surely going to kill the nurse. Suddenly, a boulder overturned underneath him, knocking the raider off of his rhino.

"Do not touch my son you filth," said Manu with confidence.

"Manu! Thank you, oh god, thank you," said the nurse.

"Everything is going to be alright. Follow me, we will head to the castle," said Manu.

"Don't worry my son, I will never let anything or anyone harm you." He paused momentarily, "I have thought of a name for my son.... Hamaru."

**Well this is Chapter 1 of my story I really hope you all like it and please review if you think I should continue with this bit.**

**-FatalAssassin18**

Chapter 2: The Battle of Omashu


	2. The Battle of Omashu

**Avatar: The Next Generation**

Chapter 2: The Battle of Omashu

* * *

Earth King Manu escorted the nurse to the castle with his child. He took his baby to the highest security in the city, the defense room. "Manu, we are all ready for the attack" said the solider with a bit of tension in his voice.

"Good. Now gather with the rest of the men I have an announcement to make," said Manu. The solider nodded and assembled with the rest of the troops. Manu put on his armor and helmet. "This is it. This is the day I make my city proud to have me as the Earth King," said Manu with much courage. "Today I will make a story to tell my young Hamaru when he grows up."

Manu walked out the door and assembled with the other troops in the attack room.

* * *

**in the Attack Room **

Every troop was standing in formation. Some were nervous, and some ready to fight, but they were all ready to serve Omashu this day, and rid their city of these monsters.

"Listen up everybody!" said Manu with a roaring voice. "Once we open the door, we are headed for victory! I can tell you this: We have trained long and hard for this, and we will not let the Southern Raiders take our land! A-team, you will head towards the north and stop them from getting closer to the castle!" The A-Team nodded and ran into position. "B-team, you will head to the east of the city and defend the library and eastern houses!" The B-Team nodded and ran to their position. "And finally, Haru and I will defend the western front by ourselves!" Haru's eyes widened.

"B-but Sir, that could put you in serious danger. What would happen if you-" Manu grabbed Haru's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Haru don't you worry about me, I was trained by the best Earth bending Masters in the world. Plus with you by my side there should be nothing to worry about." Haru smiled and nodded his head.

"Haru your father was proud to fight next to the Avatar on the Day of Black Sun, and now you are protecting one of the greatest cities in the Earth nation. I hear your mother was the greatest Earth bender to ever live, I'm sure you can use all the skills she taught you to succeed." Haru's confidence struck up and he cheered,

"FOR OMASHU!"

* * *

**by the door of the Attack Room **

The room was silent and every earth bender and solider was positioned by their teams, and the direction they were to head. Haru was sweating from the extreme temperature in the room, he was sure everyone else felt the same way. Manu waited for the right time then finally, "CHARGE!" exclaimed Manu with a loud roar.

Everyone charged out screaming, "FOR OMASHU!" A-Team ran their appointed direction, and B-Team had ran theirs.

"Why aren't there any raiders out here? Something isn't right," Manu said quietly to himself.

"Haru, we need to get to the western side now, and block them from getting any closer." Haru nodded, and they headed west. They ran, staying on the right side of the houses. They ran by house after house until they found raiders terrorizing a small group of civilians. Haru earth bended a block of rock underneath one of the raiders and threw him outside of the city walls. The other raider shot a bolt of fire directly at Manu. Manu dodged, and earth bended himself underneath the ground. The raider was stunned and looked all over the place but he did not see the Earth King. Finally Manu lowered the raiders feet into the ground, leaving him buried up to his knees. Manu emerged out of the earth right in front of him. The raider attempted to strike fire at him, but Manu grabbed his hands right before he could charge up his bolt, and handcuffed the raider with earth. Manu looked at Haru.

"Are you alright?" Manu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's keep moving," said Haru.

Haru and Manu kept charging forward, but much to their confusion, there were no raiders to be found. They decided to regroup with the A-Team and head up the middle of the city. When they arrived, a raider was flung right past Manu. He saw that his men were winning against the raiders.

"Good work men! We've nearly won this battle, I can feel it," said Manu. Just then he heard someone coming from the direction of the castle.

"Manu! There is a distress call coming from the hospital," said a guard. Manu's tears welled in Manu's widened eyes.

"Mana."

**Well this is Chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and sorry but I love cliffies so plz review and I will continue on chapter 3**

**-FatalAssassin18**

Chapter 3: Leaving the City


	3. Leaving the City

**Avatar: The Next Generation**

Chapter 3: Leaving the City

* * *

"Manu whats wrong?"asked Haru with questionable look.

Manu was turned the opposite direction of Haru so he could not quite see what face Manu had or not sad or just angry. From the sound of things though Haru knew something was up he just needed to find out.

"Manu is there something that I can help you out with?' asked Haru with another questionable look.

"Y-Yes there is, Haru go get my son and meet me in the hospital quickly." said Manu with a determined voice.

"Yes sir, but may I ask what if I encounter any raiders?" Haru asked

"Oh don't worry about them they will all be gone by the time you get my son here." Manu said with a little laugh at the end.

Haru nodded his head and ran to the Castle to retrieve the King's son. He didn't encounter any raiders on the way I guess they all had fled, but Haru was still wondering in his head what the deal was. When Haru made it to the Castle everything was still in tact the giant Castle door was still standing and the inside was still magnificent just the way they had refurbished it. Haru had finally made it to the Attack room and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Inside the Castle**

"Who is it" The guard said.

"Its Haru I have orders from the King to retrieve baby Hamaru and bring him to the hospital immediately." said Haru with a serious voice.

The guard laughed for a second "That's ridiculous why would the king risk his son's own danger during a raid" said the guard.

"I don't know, but he said by the time I get his son out of the Castle there will be no raiders to worry about" said Haru.

"Well I don't believe you, you're going to have to bring the King to me personally so he can tell me that." said the guard.

"No! You don't understand I need baby Hamaru now I don't know why but the King needs him and I am going to deliver the child to him." said Haru courageously.

"Listen I don't know who you are but you best watch your mouth to me boy before I teach you a little respect and how we use it around here." said the guard.

Haru put his head down and turned around. He walked about three steps away then stopped as he heard the guard talk.

"That's right boy you better walk away, its just like a low class solider to walk away from a figh-." Suddenly the door bashed open and flung back against the wall with the solider behind it crushing him.

Haru ran inside and picked the door up off the guard just so he could breath. Haru picked up Hamaru out of his crib. He turned around to look at the guard who looked to be hurt but not as bad as Haru could have done. Haru walked a little bit toward the guard and said "I could have knocked this door down at any moment but it was more fun to bring you down with it." Haru smiled and the guard looked up at him then immediately looked back down with an ugh noise. Then Haru finally left for the Hospital.

* * *

**Outside the Castle**

Haru slowly walked out of the Castle to make sure that Manu was right about there being no raiders for him to worry about. Like he said there were none so he continued on, but like a good earth bender he made sure to listen and not scurry along just in case he was ambushed on the way. Haru walked passed many houses all that were being cooled down by the owners with some water. He would have stayed to help but he was on a mission to get Hamaru to the hospital. Haru was a nice guy he wouldn't often get into fights with the guards like that, but they were interfering with the Kings orders and since Haru had a good relationship with Manu he always helped him with what he needed first then other people later. Haru was also considered to be a master Earth bender but no one really knew who he was. He was just a solider to everyone, but one day he planned to show the world his Earth bending techniques and teach as a master Earth bender. He was the son of Toph who was a friend of the former Avatar Aang. She passed down all of her techniques to him like seeing with his feet and being able to bend metal was one of the coolest things he had ever learned. Haru finally made it to the Hospital when he saw Manu by the door. It looked like he was in a stance to attack. Haru hurried over there to see what was going on.

"You think you can get away with this, killing my wife is a game to you!" said Manu with a furious voice.

"No please we didn't kill her please she is inside just give me mercy please!" said the raider with a scared tone.

"I don't believe you! and you know the penalty for killing it comes out of your own life." said Manu

Manu made a coffin out of Earth and wrapped the raider in it then as he was about to push the coffin under ground he heard a voice. "Wait!" Manu turned around and it was Haru who was holding his son.

"Wait Manu hes telling the truth" said Haru.

"What how can you tell." said Manu with a confused face.

Haru had also learned a special trick his mother knew that came in handy a lot. "I can sense it with my Earth bending I'm like a human lie detector. Said Haru with a smile.

Manu turned to the raider and decided not to bury him alive under ground.

"Thank you for not deciding to kill m-. suddenly the coffin with the raider inside flew far out of the city.

"Here is your son Manu." Said Haru

"Ah yes my little Hamaru thank you Haru I owe you." said Manu cheerfully. "Now shall we my wife awaits inside."

* * *

**Inside the Hospital**

Manu and Haru walked inside the hospital but there was no one in sight. They searched every room Haru checked the left side and Manu checked the right. Manu hurried to the room in the farthest back which was his wife's room. He took a peak inside but the room was empty. Manu opened the door slowly and walked inside there was blood every where and he couldn't help but think it was Mana's. Manu looked at the bed and there was a note sitting there. Manu read the note and suddenly a tears fell out of his eyes. Haru walked in and noticed that Manu had fallen to his knees. Haru walked over to accompany Manu and noticed the note he was reading. As he was about to read the note Manu grabbed his arm.

"D-Don't read that Haru its not meant for your eyes." said Manu

Haru nodded his head and closed the note all the way and said "if it's not meant to be read by just anybody then who?"

Manu wiped his eyes and turned towards the door then started walking to it. "Its meant for my son but not until hes old enough to learn what he is."

Haru's eyes widened and said "What could Hamaru possibly be is he some kind of special Earth bender what?" Haru said with confusion.

"Something like that, listen Haru this is the biggest favor I will ever ask you. I need you to take care of my son and leave the city right now." said Manu

"W-What take care of your son leave the city what is going on here Manu" said Haru with more confusion.

"You will understand in time but for right now please take my son I have arranged a ride for you two and its headed to Ba Sing Se." said Manu. "Listen Haru I am asking you this as a friend not as King I only entrust you with my son and you are the strongest Earth bender here. I know that one day you wish to become a teacher as a master and this is your opportunity Ba Sing Se is where everyone gets there opportunity and that is why I have arranged for you to go there." Manu looked at Haru closely in the eye and popped a smile and a tear. "Haru you have great potential and I know you will be great. Plus I need you to train my son when he grows up I would only want you to do it."

Haru smiled and said "Thanks Manu that really means a lot and I will train your son you can count on it."

"Good now come we need to prepare you for your trip." said Manu

* * *

**By the Carriage**

Haru loaded the last bag onto the carriage and was ready to leave the city.

"Well I guess its time I leave then Manu." said Haru.

"Be safe and I hope you have a great life." said Manu

"I'm sure we'll see each other again no we will see each other again." said Haru with confidence.

Manu laughed then Haru laughed. When Haru was about to get onto the carriage Manu stopped him and pulled him in for a hug and wished him good luck. After that nice passionate hug Manu went to give his son a big hug and kiss. Then Haru got into the carriage and it took off. Haru looked back and waved and Manu waved back.

"Well hello there master Haru." said the carriage driver.

"Master?" said Haru.

"I was ordered by the King to escort you to where ever you needed when you needed." said the carriage driver.

"Oh did he then may I ask what is your name?" said Haru.

"My name is Lee."

"Well then Lee I guess where off to Ba Sing Se." said Haru

**Chapter 3 is over and I think this was my most successful chapter yet thanks to everyone that subscribed and added this book as there favorite you guys are the ones that inspire me to make the new chapters. So thank you all and please review.**

**Chapter 4: Avatar Hamaru**


	4. Avatar Hamaru

**Avatar: The Next Generation**

Chapter 4: Avatar Hamaru

It has been sixteen years since the battle of Omashu, and Hamaru and Haru have settled in Ba Sing Se. Haru started Hamaru's training at the age of six. Haru thought it was rather strange that Hamaru learned and almost mastered the element of Earth in only two months, but decided to wait until Hamaru was older to teach him the more advanced techniques like sand bending and the fine art of metal bending. When Hamaru turned seven he started school at Ba Sing Se Academy. Hamaru was very popular with all the children. He always knew how to make the other kids laugh and have a good time, not to mention he was good with the ladies. Hamaru was fifteen when he learned sand bending, and of course mastered it in a matter of months. He excelled more than any other student. When he turned fifteen and a half Haru decided to teach him metal bending, but this was rather hard for Hamaru. He trained everyday after school but couldn't get it down.  
A couple years later, he became a certified Master and was granted his own school teach at. He named his school Haru's Master Teaching. It was a big building where Haru and Hamaru lived as well. Inside were three rooms: one room had a basic earth ground for beginners to bend earth, and the next room was full of sand to begin the training of sand bending. The last room was everybody's favorite, it was full of metal like the inside of a fire nation cruiser, and especially made for benders who excelled. Today was Hamaru's 16th birthday and he had just got out of school.

* * *

**In Haru's Master Teaching**

"Remember Hamaru feel the metal just like you feel Earth and you will soon get it" said Haru. Hamaru took a breath the shifted his hands towards the metal sheet. He closed his eyes then opened them and saw that he made a dent in the metal.

"Yes I did it I finally metal bended" said Hamaru cheerfully.

"Hold on Hamaru you only dented the metal, don't think you have mastered this yet. You still have a lot of work to do before you can successfully bend. Now think fast," he bended the sheet of metal toward Hamaru, who stopped the metal with his hands and threw it to the side.

"Woah, why did you throw metal at me if I can't completely bend it yet," said Hamaru.

Haru laughed,

"Because it was funny" Hamaru joined in on Haru's laugh

"Alright that's enough training for today Hamaru, come with me. I have a surprise for you." Haru brought Hamaru outside of the school and all of a sudden he heard a big surprise!

"Happy Birthday Hamaru, have a nice party you earned it." said Haru

"Wow, thanks Haru! This is great, all my friends are here," said Hamaru. He gave Haru a hug, then walked over to the all the kids and started to party. Haru watched Hamaru walk away, and felt happy inside. He considered Hamaru like a son, and he cared deeply about him. Haru then walked inside and headed to his room. He opened his drawer and took out the note Manu had told him to give Hamaru, and today he knew was the right day. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He felt the vibrations and knew it was the sages

"Haru we need to have a talk outside," said one of the Ba Sing Se Sages.

"What is this about." Haru said determinedly.

"Just come outside, it's about Hamaru," said the sage. They walked outside and suddenly the party stopped and everyone looked towards them.

* * *

**Outside Haru's Master Teaching**

"What could Hamaru have done? He never breaks any rules," said Haru.

"Haru, what is going on why are the sages here?" Hamaru asked.

"You did not break any rules, we are here for a special reason. As you know the Avatar was supposed to be born in the Water Tribe, but we didn't get any word from the water sages about the new Avatar. They just informed us a couple weeks ago that the new Avatar was not born in any of the Water Tribes. So we researched the matter and learned if not in the Water Tribe, it would have had to have been born here." Hamaru and Haru's eyes both widened.

"We learned that you were the Avatar Hamaru," said the sages. Everybody at the party bowed down to Hamaru.

"You can't possibly be telling the truth can you. I mean the Avatar can't just skip like that." said Hamaru.

"We thought the same thing, so we looked up information of the previous Avatar, Aang, and we found that he was struck by lightning while in the Avatar State thus making the order skip." said the sage.

"This can't be! I'm the Avatar? Excuse me, I need some time to think about this," said Hamaru with a sarcastic tone.

"Hold on, I'll go and talk to him," said Haru. Haru chased Hamaru into the house while the Sages and the rest of the party watched

* * *

**In Hamaru's Bedroom**

"Hamaru wait!" screamed Haru. Hamaru was sitting on his bed and looked at the picture of his parents and he started to tear up.

"Hamaru listen, I know its hard finding out you're the Avatar, but you can't always just run away from your problems. You need to understand the Avatar is the person who brings peace throughout the four nations, and that means you have to take over that responsibility and keep balance with everyone. You are a very smart kid, and I know that you can accomplish any task that an Avatar will have to face," said Haru.

"I know, I know Haru. But being the Avatar is going to change everything for me, and I don't want that type of pressure right now. If anything changes, then I don't know what I would do," said Hamaru.

"Hamaru, nothing is going to change. I still love you the way I always have, and I'm sure all your friends still think of you the same as before. Sure, you're the Avatar now, but how cool is it to be able to master all four elements? I also think your dad would be so proud," said Haru. Hamaru turned away with an angry face.

"If my father would be so proud, why isn't he here right now?" Hamaru said angrily.

"Hamaru, your father's not here because he wanted to protect you. He would never just leave you. Why do you think he left you with me," Haru said taking the note out of his pocket. "Your father wanted me to give you this when you got older and I think its the right time to give you this," said Haru and he handed the note to Hamaru. Hamaru took the note from Haru and read it suddenly his eyes widened as he uttered,

"No."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter guys I'm back in school now and I have to keep up with my work and I guess ive been a little on the lazy side after school but I will try my hardest to keep up with these chapters if you guys ever get tired of waiting just PM me and Ill will get right on the chapter and have it done in a couple of days but you shouldn't have to do that so thanks and I hope you liked the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Guru


	5. Guru

**Avatar: The Next Generation**

Chapter 5: Guru

* * *

"I have to see my father right away." said Hamaru hesitantly.

"Why what's wrong did something happen to him?" said Haru.

"Something like that but I need to go now." said Hamaru.

"You can't just walk that will take to long you will need some sort of ride. Hold on come with me." said Haru.

Haru and Hamaru stormed out of the school and made a run for the outer wall of the city. The other party guests all bowed down as he walked out and the sages followed behind Haru and Hamaru with utmost haste.

"Wait you can't leave you must stay here and continue your training with your teacher." said one of the sages.

"I'm his teacher and I'm giving him permission to leave." said Haru.

"You cannot do this Hamaru your destiny as the Avatar is to master all four elements and bring balance to the world you can't just up and leave whenever you like. So for now we must get you right into training come with us." said the sage.

"Do not touch him you don't understand what he has to do so let him go now." Haru said Angrily.

The sages walked towards Hamaru and tried to grab him then suddenly Haru swatted their hands away and made a giant wall of earth around himself and Hamaru.

"Hamaru you must get out of here go through this wall then when you get outside earthbend a cave and you will have your ride to Omashu. Also take this map it will show you how to get from place to place." said Haru.

"Thanks Haru I will be back I promise." said Hamaru then he quickly gave Haru a hug and earth bended a hole through the wall then brought the earth back up to cover it up. Haru then let the his earth wall down and took a breath.

"Dai Lee arrest this man for assaulting a sage." said one of the sages.

The Dai Lee were allowed back to Ba Sing Se after they had been banished by Azula. After that they had decided to stop messing with the wrong side and change their lives for good. Now they serve the Earth King with loyalty.

The Dai Lee bended their earth hands at Haru and he got stuck to the ground.

**Outside the Outer Wall**

* * *

Hamaru ran to a wall where he could make a good cave. He felt the wall to feel the vibrations and felt some sort of animal crawling around he knew this was what Haru meant by a ride to Omashu. He took a step back and bended a giant hole through the wall. He walked inside but there was nothing there from what he could see. He walked further into the cave earth bending more and more deep in. Finally he earth bended and there was nothing left to bend. He stepped inside and the wall behind him closed. Hamaru took a stance but he could see nothing. He felt something coming near him and just as he was about to strike a light came on. there was an old man who looked as if he had been in this cave for years.

"You, you are the Avatar aren't you." said the old man.

"Yes I am I was sent here to find a ride. I need to get to Omashu right away." said Hamaru.

"The Avatar I can believe it and an earth bender you must have mastered the elements faster then I thought." said the old man.

"No actually I can only earth bend and I just found out I was the Avatar 20 minutes ago." said Hamaru.

"What! The Avatar was born an earth bender how could this be. Wait this must be what I was told to do for a reason. You see I was told a long time ago that I would help the Avatar with two things. I can help you get from place to place with this." said the old man then suddenly a badger mole came out from under the ground.

"This is the original earth bender a badger mole they are blind and they use the vibrations to see. This divine creature can get you anywhere faster by traveling through the tunnels. He is yours now and you must become friends with him to create a better bond. First things first you should name him." said the old man.

"Wow a badger mole we learned about them in school. I will name him Paku." said Hamaru.

"Excellent then he is yours, now there is one more thing I must talk to you about. I was mainly sent here to teach the Avatar how to control the Avatar State." said the old man.

"Whats the Avatar State?" said Hamaru.

"The Avatar State is a special ability the Avatar possesses that can unleash unbelievable power. I am here to help you control this ability." said the old man.

"Wow the Avatar has a special power, that's awesome but I don't even know who you are." said Hamaru.

"Oh excuse me where are my manners my name is Cho but I am more known as Guru Cho." said the Guru

Hamaru looked at The Guru intensely and then at the badger mole then suddenly he remembered the note Haru gave him.

"Listen a Guru is the last thing I need right now it's hard enough I have to master all four elements but I have other business to attend right now I'm sorry." said Hamaru.

Hamaru hopped on top of the badger mole and it started fir the exit of the cave suddenly the Guru came behind Hamaru.

"Wait you cannot leave if you do not master the Avatar State who k owe what kind of unbelievable power you could unleash and the people you could hurt. Avatar you need to learn this now or you might never get this opportunity again." said the Guru.

Hamaru looked back at the Guru then turned around and fled the cave.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading chapter 5 I decided to make two chapters because I promised one last night and I couldn't get it on here because the website went down or something but thanks and I will hopefully get on the next chapter.**

Chapter 6: Return to Omashu


	6. Return to Omashu

**Avatar: The Next Generation**

Chapter 6: Return to Omashu

* * *

Hamaru broke through the earth with Paku and made his way outside again. He noticed that Paku wasn't going as fast as he thought he would. Hamaru yelled out to the badger mole telling him to go faster, but it was no use. He tried other animal sayings such as yip-yip, but Paku was no flying bison, and he didn't respond. Hamaru clacked his feet from frustration, and suddenly Paku started sprinting. Hamaru smiled as they continued towards Omashu.

"According to this map, Omashu should only be an hour away. We're almost there, Paku. I can feel it," Hamaru petted Paku as he said this, and Paku squealed with happiness. Suddenly Paku stopped when he felt something coming towards them. "What is it buddy," asked Hamaru. Paku turned to the left a little bit, and growled towards a bunch of bushes, then suddenly two travelers came through them. It was a male and female carrying a baby. It looked as if the male had been injured.

"Please you must help us," said the female. Hamaru earth bended a bench behind them.

"Take a seat and rest, now tell me what happened," said Hamaru.

"Our city has was taken over years ago by these fire nation criminals, and all they do is abuse us. They burned my husband for talking out of place. He was only trying to get us more food, and they burned him. We had to leave, and we were lucky to make it out. They don't let anyone leave or enter. I was worried they would harm my baby, and I wouldn't let them," the female said as she started to cry.

Hamaru felt sympathy for these people and felt he needed to help. He knew that if that ever have happened to his city, he would have done something right away. This was part of being the Avatar, and he was going to make a difference in the world. "How could this happen? I thought the Fire Nation had resolved this and started an era of peace with the world. Well, I'm going to stop them, and I am also going to save your city," said Hamaru. The female smiled, but frowned once again and said, "I thank you, but how do you plan to do this by yourself? The only person I know that can do that is the Avatar."

"Exactly," Hamaru smiled. The female's face widened and the male looked up at him.

"T-the Avatar has returned? This is fantastic! We've waited so long for you," the female said, running up to him and hugging him. The male smiled and closed his eyes, then layed his head back down grabbing at his wound.

"Now tell me where it is you are from," said Hamaru.

"We are from Omashu," the female said. Hamaru's eyes widened when he heard that the city he was heading to was overrun by Fire Nation. He thought about what they might be doing to all the people, and he also thought about what they might have done to his father.

"Omashu? That's where I was heading. Do you know perhaps what they might have done with the Earth King," asked Hamaru.

"No I don't I was always keeping safe in my house-" Her husband interrupted her and said,

"I know what they did with him. They locked him up in a metal cage to rot. It's been so long though, I don't know weather is dead or alive. They kept him in the castle dungeon," the man grunted and held his wound again.

"Thank you for the information, now I must go to save Omashu. I won't let you guys down. It will be safe for you to return. For now why don't you stay here and set up camp? I will come back for you." said Hamaru. He then hopped off of Paku and looked at him. He petted Paku and told him to stay with the travelers. This mission was to be dangerous, and he didn't want the badger-mole to get hurt. Finally, Hamaru jumped up and landed on the ground making the earth scale down with him. Then he came back up and made his feet control the earth as if he was riding the earth, and made his way towards Omashu. The female looked at him as he rode away and whispered 'go get em' Avatar.'

* * *

Hamaru was starting to get tired, but he eventually made it to the bridge entering the city. He waited for nightfall to take action, because he was sure he would be spotted otherwise. When nightfall came, he headed towards the wall of the city he noticed the Fire Nation flag hanging by the top, but strangely, it didn't really look like a Fire Nation flag. It was red but had a strange emblem in it. He felt all around the wall trying to sense if there were any vibrations of enemies around. He move closer towards the castle but there were guards everywhere.

He then made a plan to travel under the city and make it under the castle, so he drilled a hole in the ground and closed it up once he stepped inside. When made his way underground it was too dark to see anything, so he had to rely on feeling the vibrations. Hamaru walked deeper into the cave and started to feel the castle coming near. He also felt a ton of guards, so he had to be careful with what he was doing. He walked to the nearest place where no guards were near, and finally came to a place that was clear. Hamaru then jumped, and earth bended himself upwards into the room. He looked around and it appeared to be the attack room he was in when he was a baby.

He vaguely remembered it from the stories he had been told by Haru, but could tell it was different because of the Fire Nation weapons that were now stored in there. He also saw that emblem again that was different from a typical Fire Nation emblem. Hamaru walked towards the door and opened it just enough for him to see outside. He noticed two guards approaching and tried to hear what they were saying to each other.

"Did you hear what's happened to the Earth King," said guard on the left.

"No what's happened to him," said the guard on the right.

"Captain Ural said that he wasn't going to live, he should only have a couple more minutes," said the guard on the left.

"He's been put in the infirmary just down the hall. The Captain went to the front gate for something and all the guards went with him, so if you want to take a peak go ahead," said the guard on the right.

Hamaru backed away from the door and was holding in a cry. He had just found out his father was going to die. Hamaru got into a rage and smashed through the door and buried both soldiers right into the ground. He then stood up and angrily walked to the room his father was in.

* * *

Hamaru opened he door and walked in, closing the door behind him. His father was in a cell made of metal, just laying there. Hamaru touched the metal and could feel his father's pain. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. His fathers eyes opened slowly and he started to speak with a rasp voice.

"What do you want now I'm already dying what else can you possibly do to me," said Manu.

"D-dad it's me your son Hamaru," he said. Manu's eyes widened and it looked as if he wanted to cry, but he couldn't because he was suffering from dehydration.

"M-my son, my dear son Hamaru. It has been so long, I wish I could hug you," said Manu.

"I can do that," said Hamaru, then he bent two of the bars on the cell just far enough for him to get inside. Hamaru ran to his father and hugged him tightly.

"Wow, you sure have gotten strong. Haru is your teacher is he not? Well he trained you well, and I'm so proud of you son," said Manu.

"Dad What happened here? Why is Omashu overrun by fire nation? Dad w-what's going to happen to you," Hamaru said as he becoming upset.

"Son, don't worry about me. Let me tell you about what happened. It was about 3 years ago when they attacked the city. We were prepared to defend, but then they told me something that put me in this cell. They told me that they had your mother," Hamaru's eyes widened then he dropped his head. "They told me that if we didn't surrender, they would kill her, son. So I did. You have to understand, I couldn't let my wife, your mother, die, son. I didn't want to lose another loved one, with you gone to Ba Sing Se. Now everyone's gone, all the other soldiers are prisoners of war. They treat all the civilians cruelly, and bring them almost to the point of death. There's nothing I can do, son. I've lost this battle," Manu said sadly. Hamaru looked back up at him with a serious face.

"No you haven't lost. I'm still here, and I can help," said Hamaru.

"Son, you're just one kid. I don't know if that's the right thing to do. I don't want to lose you," said Manu.

"Dad, I can do this. I'm... I'm the Avatar;" said Hamaru. Manu looked up at him with surprise, and then smiled. He laughed and said,

"I always knew you were special," then suddenly his head dropped and he fainted.

"D-dad no," Hamaru started to cry, and went towards the window. He looked out the window and saw something going on by the gate. He looked closer and saw that it was the male and female he had met outside Omashu. They were being held captive by Captain Ural. He knew he was surely going to do something to them, especially the baby. Hamaru backed up and fell to his knees, and his head lowered to the ground.

"No, I can't do this. I don't know what to do. I'm all alone, I need help. I think we have lost this battle," said Hamaru. Then suddenly everything slowed down, like the world just stopped behind him. A spirit appeared in front of him. Hamaru looked up with a surprised expression, he knew the face of the spirit but he didn't know how. It was the former Avatar, Aang.

"Hamaru, stop talking this nonsense about how you've lost the battle. Never give up, and you will always win," said Aang.

"Aang, how am I seeing you right now? What's going on," asked Hamaru.

"Hamaru, you are the Avatar, which means you have a connection with the spirit world which I have summoned you to right now. You are the peace maker between both worlds, and you must keep balance between both, or the world will collapse in war," said Aang.

"Oh, I see. I met this guru that talked to me about this special power called the Avatar State. It must have some connection with the spirit world," said Hamaru.

"It does. The Avatar State gives the Avatar amazing power that could wipe out an entire fleet. I know because I did once. But don't think you're invincible. The Avatar State is also when your most vulnerable. I made a mistake once in Ba Sing Se, and paid the price. Don't make the wrong move like I once did, and you can control this power," said Aang.

"I kinda left the guru when he offered to teach me how to master the Avatar State. I think I might have started my life as the Avatar the wrong way. He said if I left I might never get that opportunity again," said Hamaru.

"Don't worry Hamaru, you will get the chance another day. Right now I'm going to help you get out of this mess in the real world," said Aang.

"How Aang? I can't possibly do all this by myself, even if you do help me. I can't call you for help every time," said Hamaru.

"Hamaru, you will make friends on your journey and they will travel with you. Friendships last lifetimes. Now it's time to get you out of this mess," said Aang. The world suddenly started moving again and Hamaru found himself in the real world again. He looked around and everything was back to normal. He wondered what Aang meant by helping him get out of this mess. Suddenly his eyes started to glow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys this is my first two part chapter I'm so excited to write the next one but keep reading and reviewing thanks again.**

Chapter 7: Return to Omashu part 2


	7. Return to Omashu part 2

**Avatar: The Next Generation**

Chapter 7: Return to Omashu part 2

* * *

Hamaru could not control any part of his body. This is what the Guru in the cave was talking about, and Hamaru didn't think it was important. But now that he was in this situation, he was more cared than he had ever been. Hamaru started floating upward with air moving rapidly all around him. When he finally stopped floating he crashed through the building, leaving a giant hole in the wall. Earth was cracking everywhere he flew past. He kept going until he reached the front gate where Captain Ural was holding the male and female with their child.

"So you thought you could escape Omashu," he chuckled, "you both are fools, and I bet your child would like to spend a lot of time with me in the Fire room," said Ural.

"No he wouldn't, and I'm not going to let you take him there by any means," said the male.

"I think you remember the last time you spoke out of place, but I'm not sure if it's in your head. Maybe I should scar you again so you will actually remember this time," said Ural.

"No please," screamed the female. Captain Ural raised his hand forming a fire bolt until he noticed his men yelling behind him.

"What are you all screaming ab-," said Ural as he stopped talking mid sentence. "It-it can't be, the Avatar," said Ural. Hamaru stopped and looked down at the Fire Nation fleet, especially the Captain. He then flew himself to stand right next to Ural in less than a second as if he teleported.

"Men Fire!" Ural screamed out to his men. His men fired at Hamaru, but a bubble of air deflected the attacks, and ricochet them back at the soldiers. Captain Ural tried to swing at Hamaru, but he grabbed his hand and held it tight. Suddenly Hamaru started to talk, and his voice was a mixture of his original tone and a deep tone, like many people were talking all at once.

"Captain Ural, you shall not harm these people any longer. I think it's time you and your men left," said Hamaru.

"My men are not scared of you, Avatar, and neither am I. Men attack!" screamed Ural again. Ural's men once again tried to attack with a fire bolt blast. Hamaru became furious and clapped his hands together forming a giant wave of Earth and Air combined. Ural's men raised up and were flung out of the city and down into a trench as Ural flew straight into the woods just outside the wall. Hamaru then took a breath and flew back to the castle where his father was. He lowered down to touch the floor and suddenly the world stopped behind him again, but this time Hamaru knew he was entering the Spirit World.

"Hamaru I have helped you control this great power this time, but I may not be able to do it again. Your journey will begin here, but there is a grave threat to someone you love," said Aang. Aang touched Hamaru's forehead and he showed him an image of what was happening. "Your friend Haru is in danger, you must return to him immediately, for he is only one of which will help you on your journey. Good luck, we will see each other again young Avatar. Very soon," Aang said as he dissolved away into thin air.

Hamaru then opened his eyes and he was once again in the real world. He looked around him and saw that everything was destroyed, and didn't have any doubt that it was his doing. He looked behind him and saw the door to where his father was laying on the bed. He walked in and his father opened his eyes.

"Hamaru you defeated all of Ural's men, and all by yourself. You are a hero son," said Manu.

"Dad, I'm no hero. I just did it to save you and the remaining people of this city," said Hamaru.

"Which makes you a hero. You don't understand how many people were praying that the Avatar would return in this city to once again help us from the Fire Nation. Here you are in person, and I know you won't let the world down. Now here, give me a hug," said Manu. Hamaru reared up from the words his father of his father; they really meant a lot to him. Hamaru reached over to his father and gave him a big hug and said,

"Thanks dad I won't let you down."

"Hamaru it seems to look as if you have other business to attend to. What's on your mind?" said Manu.

"Well, I need to get back to Ba Sing Se immediately. Haru needs my help and I have to save him," said Hamaru.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get going son, I'll be fine. Those medical workers of Ural's had no clue if I was ok or not, but I am. Don't worry about Omashu, we will rebuild and I hope to see you again soon, son," said Manu.

"Ok then dad, I will, and I'll be back real soon, I promise," said Hamaru as he gave his father one last hug. Hamaru walked out of the city and arrived at the camp were Paku was waiting for him. He looked back at Omashu, which looked a wreck, and he was ashamed of putting this much work on his father. He thought about what his father said about how much everyone was praying for the Avatar to return. Then he thought about the man and woman he saved, and how much they probably appreciated what he had done for them.

* * *

The man and woman were standing in their home looking out the window, the man had just torn a Fire Nation flag from his house and threw it in the fire place in their living room. The female was as happy as anyone had ever looked, and said out loud "Thank you Avatar."

* * *

Hamaru got on top of Paku as he was about to head back to Ba Sing Se. He thought to himself when he might see Aang again, and what he might tell him this time. Hamaru wanted to know more about being the Avatar so he could do what ever it took to help people. He wanted to make sure the Fire Nation would not harm anyone, because it seemed as if the Fire Nation had gotten more brutal than before. Hamaru looked towards Ba Sing Se, and kicked his feet against the side of Paku, and headed towards the great city.

* * *

"The Avatar might have defeated me this time but has lead me to an even greater victory," coughed Ural, walking from behind a tree and looking towards Hamaru's direction. He took out some paper and wrote a letter to the Admiral announcing that the Avatar had returned. He then enclosed it in a letter barrel and attached to a messenger hawk. The messenger hawk flew off, making a big squeal as it disappeared.

* * *

**This is Chapter 7 and I hope you all enjoyed. I also take ideas in case all you great minds out there have any suggestions. So thanks again and please review**

Chapter 8: Saving Haru


	8. Saving Haru

**Avatar: The Next Generation**

Chapter 8: Saving Haru

* * *

Hamaru grew closer and closer to his destination. He couldn't wait to get back to Ba Sing Se, but he didn't take what Aang said too seriously. He remembered Aang telling him that Haru was in trouble, but he didn't think that a spirit would actually know that. Hamaru was nice and warm due to the summer time being upon him. Paku seemed a little tired from all the traveling so he decided to take a break and rest for a little. He sat on an Earth chair he had bended, and looked at his surroundings.

He looked to his left and his eyes widened. This looked like the area he was when he met the Guru. Hamaru thought maybe he would still be there. He walked over to feel the inside, but he felt nothing as if it was solid rock instead of hollow. He should have taken advantage of it when he had the chance, but if he hadn't have left, he may not have been able to save his father. Hamaru turned back and walked to his camp.

Hamaru got back and watched as his badger mole slept, and petted him on the nose. He didn't need any rest though, he felt fully awake and ready for anything. When he finally sat down, his eyes started getting heavy. He was trying to stay awake by forcing his eyes to stay open, but he couldn't. Then finally, they beat him and he fell asleep.

"No! Haru, why couldn't I save you," said Hamaru. He started to tear up and his eyes started to glow. He was in the Avatar State and could not control himself. He raised up and fell to the ground unleashing a deadly Earthquake to the whole city. When he snapped out of the Avatar State, he looked at the mess he made. He looked at all the people he had killed without even knowing.

"Without mastering the Avatar state, who knows what you might do," the Guru's voice echoed. Hamaru saw Haru looking down at him with a disappointed face.

"Haru I- I'm so sorry," said Hamaru. Suddenly Haru dissolved and there stood Captain Ural.

"No you're not, and for this you must pay!" said Ural as a comet fell behind him and he struck at Hamaru. Hamaru finally woke up screaming. He looked around him and saw that nightfall had come, and Paku was awake next to him. Hamaru hopped atop Paku and knew he had to get to Haru quickly.

* * *

"Captain, I hear you encountered the Avatar, and from the looks of, it you did not manage to capture or defeat him," said the Admiral.

"No, I was not able to defeat him, but do not underestimate him, Admiral. He is stronger than I had imagined," said Ural.

"Well no matter, I'm not putting you on the task of capturing him," said the Admiral. Ural's eyes widened and he said,

"What! You must be kidding."

"No, I'm not kidding Ural. I'm not putting you on and that's final," said the Admiral.

"You can't do this Admiral Shu! I'm going to capture him," said Ural.

"I think you have forgotten who is in charge of you, Ural. I am, and what I say goes. If I ever cross you trying to capture him, my men will take you down," said Admiral Shu. Tension grew between them both, then suddenly a female walked in looking as if she was seventeen years old, and wearing the crown that Avatar Roku once wore.

"Princess Ursa! W-what are you doing here," said Admiral Shu.

"I'm here because I heard the Avatar has returned," said Ursa.

"Where did you hear that ma'am," asked Admiral Shu.

"From Captain Ural. He sent a message to my father," said Ursa.

"Yes, he has returned, and I saw him with my own eyes. I actually talked with him," said Ural.

"Oh did you now? So may I ask where you met him Ural?" asked Ursa.

"In Omashu ma'am, and we were glad to finally see the Avatar finally return," said Ural.

"May I ask just what you were doing in Omashu Ural? You were not ordered to go there," said Ursa.

"I was just visiting some relatives, princess. It was my cousin's birthday, so I had to celebrate," said Ural.

"Did the Avatar mention were he was headed now?" asked Ursa.

"I think he said he was heading to Ba Sing Se, princess," Ural lied to the princess.

"Thank you Ural, that is all. Good day to you Admiral," said princess Ursa as she walked out of the tent.

"That was close, Ural. We have to make sure the princess does not find out about our plan. For now Ural, I'm putting you back on the mission find the Avatar and bring him to me," said Admiral Shu.

"Thank you sir, I shall bring him to you. And don't worry, the Avatar will be mine once I find him," said Ural.

* * *

Hamaru entered the city of Omashu once again through the train, but for some reason everyone was looking at him strangely. The train finally stopped at his destination and he exited quickly. Hamaru was standing outside his house looking at the sign that said "Haru's Master Teaching," with a sign on the side that said out "of business." Hamaru walked inside through the door, and suddenly the door closed behind him. The sages were standing there with two Dai Lee agents.

"We knew you would return here Hamaru, you are so predictable. We knew you would come looking for Haru," said one of the sages.

"You don't understand, I had to leave. My father was in trouble, I had no choice and I would do it again," said Hamaru.

"We quite frankly do not care. Hamaru, you had orders to stay and you disobeyed. Now you will be imp-," the sages said until getting interrupted by Hamaru.

I don't care what you ordered me to do! The way I see it, I'm the Avatar and you should be listening to me. I'm warning you, do not make me angry. I will do something you won't like," said Hamaru

"Like we were saying, Hamaru you may be the Avatar, but nobody gets off easy for disrespecting a sage. So from here, the Dai Lee will handle you," said the sage. The Dai Lee both bended their earth hands at Hamaru, then suddenly he blocked both of them and his eyes were glowing. He started raising into the air with a giant roar. The Dai Lee tried bending at him again, but Hamaru blocked them again. He lowered himself down towards the sages, and earth bended the Dai Lee's feet into the ground. He started to talk with the voice of the Avatar State.

"I'm giving you one last chance to let me go and bring Haru to me, now!" roared Hamaru.

"This is over now, Hamaru. We thought you might do this, so we brought in a little friend. May Lene, control the Avatar," said the sage. Suddenly, a girl came in with amazing gymnastic skills. She ran up to Hamaru and hit him in all his Chi areas with a punch. Finally Hamaru's eyes stopped glowing and he fell to the ground, unable to move as if he was paralyzed. The Dai Lee freed themselves and finally caught Hamaru.

"Nice job May Lene, now take him to the prison in Lake Laogai," said the sage. The Dai Lee started dragging Hamaru there, and following was the sages. Behind them suddenly someone showed up in the shadows. The sage in the back looked behind him but no one was there.

They threw Hamaru in the cell that was made of wood, which was right next to Haru's cell that was also made of wood. Hamaru could see Haru laying there but not saying a word.

"We know how metal bending is like a sport to you, so we gave you a special cage, unless your mentor over there created wood bending," the guard giggled then went to his quarters.

"Haru, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them. There was a girl who totally disabled my bending and I couldn't move," said Hamaru.

"It's ok, I knew this would happen so I sent for a friend to help, just he patient," said Haru.

"What? You knew this would happen? Why didn't you tell me? Nobody ever tells me anything," said Hamaru. Suddenly a loud noise came from the other room. A guard went flying through the door right into Hamaru's cell. A person with a hood came in with the key to both their cells. She opened Haru's cell, but then a group of guards came in. The hooded person ran the same way May Lee had, it was apparent that they knew the same moves. She attacked two guards at the same time with jabs to their pressure points, and down they went. Haru pulled metal from the wall and put it on his body like a suit of armor, then started attacking. The hooded person was fighting a guard but another one snuck up behind him and hit him knocking him out. The key went flying out of her sleeve and landed about two inches away from Hamaru's cell. He reached for it but couldn't grab it, it was so close to his finger tips. He looked up and they were dragging the hooded person out of the room slowly. He noticed that Haru was distracted by other guards, and didn't see them. He reached farther and finally grabbed the key. He quickly opened the cell and called out to the guards to distract them. Hamaru tried to pull some metal off the wall but only dented it. Hamaru was going to have to use fighting style without bending. A guard ran up to him with a spear, and he dodged then the guard tripped him. Hamaru was on the ground and the guard was about to hit him. Then suddenly the hooded person snuck up on the guard and punched him.

"Thanks for saving my life, but can I ask who you are?" asked Hamaru.

"I'll tell you later, but for now we need to leave before we attract too much attention. Come on," said the hooded person. Hamaru shook his head, he noticed that the hooded person had a higher toned voice sounded much like a woman. Hamaru ran over to Haru and screamed,

"Come on, were leaving," Haru punched the last guard and took off the sheet of metal armor, and left with them. They walked outside the dungeon, and Haru instantly bended earth upward to get them out.

"Finally we're out of there. Thank you for helping us Ursa," said Haru. The hooded lady pulled off her hood. Hamaru looked at her and noticed the crown she wore, he somehow recognized it.

"You're the Fire lord's daughter," said Hamaru.

"Yes I am. I see someone has been studying the fire nation," said Ursa.

"No, I just knew who you were somehow," said Hamaru.

"Well it's nice you two are getting acquainted, but we should really get going before the Dai Lee find us here," said Haru.

"You're right. Here, we can take this," Ursa said as she pulled out a whistle that was shaped like a dragon. Ursa blew the whistle and suddenly a giant blue dragon came flying to them.

"Wow you have a dragon? I thought they were all extinct," said Hamaru.

"Well it's not my dragon, it my father's. He let me borrow it for this special occasion, and there are only few dragons left now. It's hard for them to reproduce, but the fire nation wants to keep that a secret," said Ursa.

"Ok this is perfect, now we can get out of here," said Haru. Ursa nodded her head and she and Haru hopped on the dragon's back, and both looked at Hamaru.

"Hamaru come on, let's go," said Haru.

" I can't, I have to go back for Paku," said Hamaru.

"Paku? Who is that," said Haru.

"He's my pet badger mole, and I can't leave him behind," said Hamaru. Suddenly the ground started shaking and it collapsed from the side of Hamaru. Paku emerged from the ground looking at the dragon with an angry face. "Paku!" Hamaru yelled.

"Oh, this is Paku? This is a nice animal guide Hamaru, treat him well," said Ursa.

"I will, that's why I won't leave him. You guys go without me, I'll be right behind you," said Hamaru.

"Well then, where are we heading?" asked Haru.

"We're going back to Omashu to help my father. At least we're welcome there," said Hamaru.

"Ok, we'll see you there Hamaru. Good luck," said Ursa, then she told the dragon to go and they took off towards Omashu. Hamaru looked up and watched them fly off while petting Paku. He then climbed on Paku's back and said, "we're going home buddy, and this time you can come." Paku smiled and made a noise, then licked Hamaru's hand. "Alright buddy let's go," said Hamaru. Then he kicked his feet against Paku's sides and they took off.

* * *

**Chapter 8 everyone thanks for reading and deep up the reviews thanks to everyone who keeps me writing you guys really inspire me to keep up with my book. (TaangForever.x, , TeiggyBear, and aero1213) Thanks again and I cant wait to release chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: The Journey Begins


	9. The Journey Begins

**Avatar: The Next Generation**

Chapter 9: The Journey Begins

* * *

"Admiral Shu, the men are ready for the plan. We will go on your command," said one of the men.

"Good, tell the men to march forward to victory," said Admiral Shu. Then Admiral Shu opened the door and a huge army stood outside facing the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Hamaru and Paku made it to the front gate of Omashu and an earthbender on the other side opened it for him. He rode in slowly on Paku and the earth bender closed the gate, and ran to the castle. Hamaru hopped off Paku and noticed the house that was right by him, it was the man and lady from before. He walked inside and asked for them to watch over Paku, and they agreed. Hamaru then ran for the castle to meet up with his father and Haru. When he approached the castle door it seemed that earth benders were already rebuilding. He walked through the door and there his father was with Haru and Ursa.

"Ah, son you finally made come over here and let's talk," said Manu.

"Hi Hamaru, glad you made it here safely," said Ursa. Hamaru gave her a dirty look and then got back into the conversation with his father.

"Now that Hamaru has rid us of those raiders, we have already begun to rebuild as you can see. I have already sent word to retrieve my crew, so they will no longer be prisoners of war and will be able to see their families again," said Manu.

"Wow Manu, I had no idea this would ever have happened again after the last time," said Haru.

"I didn't either, but it did and I paid for it. Hamaru, now that you are the Avatar, you must begin your journey and start mastering the four elements. According to legend, you must master Fire then Air and finally water. Ursa has volunteered to teach you fire bending," said Manu.

"No, I won't learn fire bending from any fire bender!" shouted Hamaru.

"But Hamaru, you must learn fire bending to be a fully realized Avatar," said Haru.

"I don't care. Don't you see what the fire nation has done to us? They took over our own city and hurt innocent people. I thought your father was making peace with everyone, but I guess not," Hamaru said to Ursa, walking outside.

"I'm sorry Ursa, he didn't mean it," said Manu.

"It's ok, let me talk to him," said Ursa, walking outside toward Hamaru. "Hamaru wait, let me talk to you," said Ursa.

"What's the use talking? It isn't going to make all the problems the fire nation has put us through disappear," he said.

"Hamaru listen, this isn't what's happening. The fire nation is not bad anymore, and that's the way my father made it with the Avatar before you," said Ursa.

"Oh yeah, then explain this," said Hamaru while pointing at the city.

"Yes, this was done by fire benders, but not us. You have to understand, me and my father have been searching for a secret organization of fire bending rebels who have been plotting against every other nation, including the fire nation. We have the same problems, they terrorize us too. That's why we need you now; to stop them and bring peace again," said Ursa.

"You mean there's a group of rebel fire benders out there who are trying to take over this world? Well I know who is leading this group," said Hamaru.

"You know? Who is it?" asked Ursa.

"Do you know a captain named Ural?" asked Hamaru.

"Yes, he's the Captain of my father's army. You mean he's leading the group of fire benders?" asked Ursa.

"Well he's the one who took over Omashu, and I pushed him out the other day, so yes, I believe he is," said Hamaru. Ursa's eyes widened as she remembered talking to Ural the other day when he had told her about talking to the Avatar and coming to Omashu to visit some relatives. She now knew that it is him, and that he's been lying to her and her father.

"I can't believe this! I have to report this to my father immediately, I'll send a messenger hawk," said Ursa. She ran inside and grabbed a sheet of paper and a quill with ink. She wrote a note to her father explaining what Ural has done to Omashu, and that she and the Avatar suspect him to be the leader of this rebellion. She rolled the paper up and tied it, placing it on the back of a messenger hawk directed it to the fire lords chambers. "Hamaru, I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you because of Ural," said Ursa.

"It's ok, as long as I know the fire nation isn't bad I feel much better. I've also decided that I will learn fire bending from you," said Hamaru.

"Great. We can start tomorrow, but for now we should leave Omashu and head towards the fire lord's chamber to meet with my father and discuss this matter with Ural," said Ursa.

"Sounds good, I can't wait to start training," said Hamaru as he walked back over to his father and Haru. Ursa looked at him and smiled, now knowing that Hamaru trusted her again, and that he would allow her to teach him fire bending. She then walked outside to go check on her father's dragon.

"So Hamaru how did everything go with Ursa," asked Haru.

"Well, I trust her. I didn't know there was a group of rebel fire benders trying to take over the world," said Hamaru.

"Yeah, we figured that out when Haru called for Ursa to save you guys from the prison. So when are you going to learn fire bending," asked Manu.

"We're going to start tomorrow, but we need to leave and head for the fire lords chamber to discuss this situation with the Fire Lord," said Hamaru.

"Great son, you have a long journey ahead of you, so I'll go get some supplies for you," said Manu as he left to retrieve the supplies.

"Haru, I would like you to come with me on my journey," said Hamaru.

"Well Hamaru I don't know if that's the best thing to do. Your father certainly needs help with Omashu, and I think this is were I belong now," said Haru.

"But I still need lessons on my earth bending. I haven't at all mastered metal bending," said Hamaru.

"Hamaru, I know you are smart enough to learn this on your own. You're the Avatar, you can do anything," said Haru. Hamaru made a disgusted face at him and walked out by Ursa. Haru knew what he did disappointed Hamaru, and felt sad. He then walked over to Manu to help pack the supplies.

"I sent the dragon back to my father, seeing as we can't leave Paku," she said while petting Paku.

"Thanks Ursa, that means a lot," said Hamaru.

"So are we ready to take off yet or do you need a few more minutes," said Ursa. Suddenly Manu ran out with the supplies.

"Wait! Here, take this, it should be enough to last you a few days. And here's some gold pieces to restock if you need to, but Ursa I think you should hold the money, I don't trust Hamaru with it," said Manu.

"Wow, thanks dad, you're the best," said Hamaru. Manu laughed and gave Hamaru a hug.

"Son, don't worry about your mother. Once my men are sent back to me, you can count on it, we are heading straight to their prisons and freeing every prisoner they have taken," said Manu. Hamaru nodded, then he hopped on top of Paku with Ursa hopping on behind him. Suddenly they noticed Haru walking outside dragging something large with him.

"You guys might need this," said Haru. He dragged out a saddle large enough to go on a badger mole, "especially since I'm coming with you," said Haru. Hamaru's eyes widened as he hopped off of Paku and hugged Haru. He and Haru then picked up the saddle and strapped it around Paku.

"Perfect fit," said Ursa.

"Great, now let's be on our way," said Haru. The three of them all jumped in the saddle and Hamaru tapped Paku to go. They all looked back at Manu and waved as he waved back. Hamaru sat there and thought to himself how good things were going at this moment. Haru was coming with him, they were headed to Fire Lord Zuko to discuss the raiders, and he was going to learn fire bending tomorrow. Nothing could get better.

* * *

"Today the walls of Ba Sing Se burn, and we will soon rule this earth," said Admiral Shu. The loud noise of yelling fire benders was echoing as they made it to the outer wall. They all joined fire together to form a giant fire ball, and whipped it at the wall making a giant hole. Today was Admiral Shu's finest day in history.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone and please review haven't gotten any in a while so that would help. Be on the lookout for chapter 10 because after that I don't know if I will be making any new chapters for a while unless I have time or any fans wanting more. Thanks again guys.**

Chapter 10: Firebending


End file.
